Time, Time, and Again?
by AbercrombieGoth
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Dr. D. developes a new machine that can travel through time, but Raven as other plans. Van interferes, and everything is in massive chaos! Read and review please for a great cause if you want the story to continue.
1. The Developement of Time

Author's Note:

I started rewriting this story, and I need anyone's opinion on what they think. Please read carefully, and if you notice any grammatical errors please place them in the review and I will fix this chapter. Thanks for you feed back, and begin the chapter!

Chapter One: The Invention.

After the battle with Hiltz, Van, Fiona, Zeke, and the Blade Liger returned to their normal lives after looking for Zoid Eve, with the exception that Van still works with the Guardian Force. Dr. D. immediately began construction on a new machine for his next experiment. Irvine, and Moonbay return to Mc. Man's mansion, where Irvine trains his Zoid piloting skills, and Moonbay dances with Mc. Man for a while. However, Raven has his ideas set on a new plan… to the past to save his parents!

-Present time of Planet Zi at a nearby Base.

"That should do it," said Dr. D. as his face full of sweat emerged, black from smoke, and paint. In front of him stood a Storm Sworder. Though it was modified the blades were all gone, and replaced with extra booster for speed. Inside the modified blue Storm Sworder was a black box that contained some unknown parts that Dr. D. had found in the ruins, but these parts weren't just some old parts he had found. They were found locked in between some rocks, and inscribed on the rocks above the parts were _Balance of the past, present in the future, lies greatness, but fear_. At the notation of the words Dr. D. took the parts and returned to base where he began research. Finally, project A70A was complete, and the first experiment was test for one minute into the past.

"Is test project ready?" asked Dr. D. from the controls of the project A70A.

"Yes sir," said the technician from her controls. As Dr. D. activated the controls on the machine, misty gray light formed around the machine, and seconds later, the machine stopped. The technician was there sitting in her chair, making notes or any errors on the machine, but as the light stopped she looked in amazement as Dr. D. dropped down from the cockpit, and walked over.

"Success?" asked the technician in a sort of confused tone.

"Affirmative," replied Dr. D. in a monotone voice as he walked out of the lab, happy his experiment could save millions of lives.

-One Day later in a desert…

"Calling Guardian Force send the Blue Blade Liger to coordinates B29, Z03," cried a voice. "I repeat… 'static sounds'….."

"I agree Shadow," a raven haired man said coldly at the foot of his red Zoid, the Geno Breaker. Around them lie at least a whole battalion of Zoids, but they were all destroyed. Seconds later, a black organoid sprang from the Geno Breaker, and growled. The owner merely shrugged as he lay down, "oh I will save them," he thought, "even if Van must die!"

-Two days later

As a blue Blade Liger and a silver organoid enter the nearby base they park their Zoid into an unoccupied hanger, and get out. As the orange canopy of the Zoid opens up, a man with black spiked up hair, a red and black patterned shirt, jean-like pants, and a Guardian Force knife at his back steps out. Followed by him is a young woman with blond hair, and stunning blood red eyes. Her pink dress sway in the early mid summer night winds as the silver organoid walks up to them.

"Welcome, Van, Fiona, and Zeke," cried Dr. D. as he opened the door for them to enter.

"Have there been any problems doc?" asked Van walked in.

"None, at all," said Dr. D. but sadly Van knew something was wrong by the look of his face.

"Come on, doc tell us, who's it this time?" asked Van as he tried to look concern, but couldn't help laughing at the old man's face.

"It's not good news, but readings show that a Zoid is heading this way towards the base, but the Zoid that is coming surprises me more. The Zoid is the red Geno Breaker!" cried Dr. D.

"Why is Raven coming?" asked Fiona looking into Dr. D's eyes, but her question was answered as they walked through a reinforced steal vault door. There in front of them stood what looked like a Storm Sworder only weaponless, and much more boosters added.

"What is so good about this Zoid?" asked Van observing every angle of the Zoids structure, and engine. However, as he opened the hatch that allowed an inspection of the Zoid's core he found a black box instead.

"Uh doc, what exactly is this?" asked Van poking it curiously with his index finger.

"That would be the parts that I found in the ancient ruins," replied Dr. D. as he slapped Van's hand before he could poke it again.

"The box is actually what stabilizes the power that these parts contain, and must be used with extreme caution," said Dr. D. as he checked if the box was still functioning. At the sounds of metal clicking and seeing the doctor fumble around inside showed that the box had been damaged somehow.

"Sorry, doc, I was just curious," apologized Van as he turned around at the sound of sirens.

"What's that mean?" cried out Van as he grabbed Fiona by the arm and ran back outside. However, as they ran out the not only found a Blade Liger in the hanger, but a red Gustav, and a Lightning Saix.

"Moonbay?" whispered Fiona.

"Irvine!" shouted Van.

"Yeah, we're here, we were just trying to surprise you, but the stupid sirens caught us," cried out Moonbay as she walked out from where she was hiding.

"Because of that I had to shoot down the sirens, but I only came because I heard that Raven was coming so I immediately knew you would be here Van," shouted Irvine as he opened the cockpit to his Zoid, and jumped out.

"Always making the big entrance, huh Irvine?" asked Van as he walked over and shook hands with his friend.

"And to get Zeke," laughed Irvine as he pointed at the silver Organoid. Over the years Zeke's booster on the back have become more developed and at this point they did not pop out like they use to, because they were already in rocket mode. One major change was that Zeke's head was becoming more dragon-like than before, and sprouting from where his eyes were, were like horns of a dragon.

"Always the same, eh Irvine?" called out Moonbay as she patted him hard on the back.

"Uh, Moonbay? Don't do that again, ok, it's murder on my back," cried out Irvine as he grasped his back where Moonbay had hit him. However, there moment together was interrupted as Dr. D walked in.

"Oh good, I see you two have arrived," called out Dr. D. as he brought them all back to where the Storm Sworder was. With its sleek sky blue color scheme, it would be hard to miss in a real combat battle.

"So what does this machine do?" asked Irvine, but Van looked surprised as he realized that Dr. D. hadn't told him either.

"Yeah, doc what is it, sorry I forgot to ask," snickered Van as he looked at the Dr. D. for answers.

"This my friends… is a time machine!" cried Dr. D.

"Are you serious old man?" asked Irvine.

"What for?" asked Van.

"I plan on time traveling to the past to study more about Ancient Zoidians more than I could ever in this time," said Dr. D. as he opened the cockpit to the Zoid. Inside the Zoid's controls weren't as they usually would have been. The only thing that seemed to be present was a simple blue orb that was in the middle of nothing. No controls, or seat belts. It was as if the only thing that could control the Zoid was the blue orb.

"Uh doc, how do you pilot this?" asked a confused, yet surprised Moonbay.

"Oh, this Zoid only works if you know how to access the blue orb," laughed Dr. D. as he reached up and touched the blue orb. Instantly the Zoid came to life. There were still no controls, but the blue orb was no longer blue, but black with markings on it. However, they weren't markings, but controls for the Zoid. Dr. D. pushed the red button, and the whole machine instantly shut off.

"The only thing that really keeps the Zoid going is that black box which I installed next to the Zoid core," pointed out Dr. D. as he went back over to the main engine, and flipped the hatch over revealing the Zoid core, and a box that was about the same size as it.

"Without the box, this Zoid would be a useless piece of metal," said Dr. D, but he glared at Van especially for he had been the one who had nearly destroyed the box by just poking it.

"Well, that's it for today, get some sleep everybody," shouted Dr. D as he left the room, and spoke no more to Irvine, Moonbay, Fiona, Zeke, and Van.

"Weird," thought Van, but all in all they went back to where their rooms had been prepared. Irvine went back to his Lightning Saix, and got a sleeping bag, where he in Van's room on the ground, while Van slept in the bed. Moonbay shared the remaining room with Fiona, who had gotten a bunk instead of a single bed. Zeke lay next to the Blade Liger, but before he fell asleep he growled, knowing what was coming.

-Hours later… on the silent night.

"AH!" screamed Van as he covered his ears from the sound of the sirens that had begun seconds before.

"Van, get to the Zoids, I think I know what's coming," cried Irvine as he ran out.

"Raven…" thought Van as he got up as well and left the room. As the sirens continued wailing around the base, one person had gotten up fast enough to give order.

"Red Geno Breaker approaching! Mobilize all units immediately! I repeat…" said the voice, but before it could finished a beam of charge particles hit the the wall of the base, destroying at least three hangers full of at least a dozen Zoids.

"Ha, that should teach you not to interfere," cried Raven as he approached in his Geno Breaker. Shadow was flying from the air seeing for any air combat Zoids.

"RAVEN!" Van cried loudly as he ran out of the fire and smoke that Raven had just caused.

"Van, I don't think you want to interfere, at all or this time, I may have to destroy you for good," Raven sneered sarcastically as he launched one of the grappling hook claws from his Geno Breaker's arm. The claw missed the Liger by inches only because Van had moved it one inch to the left. However, the claw did miss Van, but was Van the target?

-----------

Irvine had also gotten into his Zoid as he left the room, but lost sight of Van.

"Where is he, when you need him?" thought Irvine as he left the hanger, and ran towards where the Geno Breaker was approaching. As Irvine made it through the smoke he already saw that Van was there, but a claw from the Geno Breaker had been shot at that moment as well. The claw caught the Lightning Saix on its left front leg and the cord tightened immediately. As the cord began pulling the Saix in, Van intervened and cut the cord releasing the Lightning Saix immediately, and cutting an arm off the Geno Breaker.

"Well Van, if you want to play like that than so be it…SHADOW!" shouted Raven in the cockpit, as Shadow turned bright black and flew into the Geno Breaker. The Geno Breaker glowed briefly as Shadow's power repaired it, and the arm was back.

"Fine Raven…. ZEKE!" shouted Van, as his organoid ran and activated the boosters. Turning into what was like a silver bright light, Zeke flew into the air as well and into the Liger. The hot metal that looked deformed from the fire was not original again.

"I won't lose this time, Van," said Raven as he activated the boosters on the Zoid. The Zoid immediately lurched forward blades and claws all extended out for close combat.

"We'll see about that!" shouted Van as he activated the boosters on his Zoid, causing it to move fast as well.

"Mobilize blades!" yelled Van as he pushed the controls sideways and then back causing the blade on the Blade Liger's back to fold down.

"Van, careful!" called Irvine warningly as he saw the Geno Breaker hover in midair and open its mouth. The pack of the Zoid glowed briefly as charge particles were collected for the beam. Moments later a ball of energy was being suspended in the Geno Breaker's mouth.

"Van, you won't live past this… NOW DIE!" yelled Raven as he fired the Charge Particle beam.

"Oh no you don't Raven!" yelled Van as he extended the blades further towards the body, and maximized the shield energy to the blades.

Seconds later, an earth shattering explosion shook the world of Zi.

"NO!"yelled a voice…

End of Chapter 1 of Time, Time, and Again.

Author's note:

How did you like my revised chapter? I think its way better than my first one, but it's your opinion that will keep me writing for you Zoid fans. Who do you think died? Find out on the next chapter of Time, Time, and Again. If you didn't enjoy this chapter, and you still think it needs more work, I will postpone it again, and rewrite it until it satisfies your needs, and expectation. Enjoy my future chapters, and sorry for the cliffy, but it had to be done. If you want that cliffy to be answered sooner than please review!


	2. The Chase Begins, and the Battle Ends

**Author's note:**

Your reviews have been answered with the seconds chapter of Time, Time, and Again? With the release of the second cliffy, I hope you enjoy my story, and therefore please review every chapter, or any of my other stories if you are interested.

Recap: Raven has fired his Charge Particle Beam, and Van has charged with his blade and an explosion occurs… who gets injured… or even worse… dies?

Chapter Two: The Chase Begins, and Ends.

-Moments before the Charge Particle Beam was fired

"Van, I'm going around to jump him.." cried Irvine, but he was answered, with nothing but static.

"Damn," thought Irvine as he moved the controls and began running the Saix around. However, he ran into a few blockages of stones, and metal beams that had fallen from the building, so he had to turn back.

"Activate boosters," he said, as he pressed a switch on the controls. The Saix instantly tripled in speed with Irvine pushed back into the seat in the cockpit.

"Almost there," he thought, but as he rounded the last corner of where his destination was, Raven was already there, but he wasn't facing towards Van… but him!

"Irvine… I knew you would try to go around, but this time, you won't live!" sneered Raven as he fired. Van, seeing his friend in danger immediately charged, but before he could make it the beam had already been fired. At this moment it was as if time had slowed, and the beam was still moving faster than before.

"Come on…. Move!" yelled Irvine as he punched the controls forward, but the beam had hit its target. The Charge Particle Beam had melted and vaporized the back legs of the Saix, but the Zoid core was undamaged.

"NO!" screamed Moonbay as she just arrived in her Gustav.

"Van, you must defeat Raven!" yelled Fiona from the Gustav as well.

"Oh, I will!" yelled Van, but Raven took the moment of opportunity and shot the Gustav with the AZ Shock Gun and the AZ Beam Gun.

(A/N: the four guns at the Geno Breaker's legs if you don't understand what I mean)

"Raven, your fight is with me, remember?" roared Van as he heard Fiona, and Moonbay screamed. The Gustav was dented in multiple spots, and had stopped moving.

"Uh….. Van?... the Gustave has a command system freeze, I can't move it," said Moonbay as she groggily sat up from where she was hunched.

"Van… Zeke… be careful," said Fiona as she lost conscious.

"Fiona….." thought Van but than he yelled "Raven, you won't get away with this!"

"I think I just have!" laughed Raven, as he fired the Beam gun, and Shock gun again, this time at the Blade Liger. With Van in slight shock, the Blade Liger was hit full force by the blast.

"Now, I shall take what I have come for," said Raven as he jetted the Geno Breaker away from the damage Blade Liger, the system frozen Gustav, and the remaining half of Irvine's Lightning Saix.

"Raven… you… won't…. get away… with this!"called out a persistantVan, before he slumped down inside the Blade Liger's cockpit.

"I think I just have," he said sarcastically as he fired a second charge particle blast into the wall of a nearby building.

"I will be there soon…" he thought.

-Inside the Room where Project A70A

"I hope Raven, doesn't get here soon, this worthless piece of metal won't move without this orb, so I'll have to remove the orb, and take it somewhere before Raven arrives," said Dr. D. eagerly as he wrenched the blue orb from the cockpit of the Storm Sworder. However, before Dr. D. could even throw the orb anywhere or get away, he saw the walls begin to melt. Seconds later, a shadow emerged from the hole, its eye's glowing an ominous red.

"Get away from there," said Raven as he opened the pincher claws of the Geno Breaker, and grabbed the Storm Sworder from it's landing area.

"Raven, you mustn't take that; it's highly experimental still!" said a worried, yet relieved that he had gotten the blue orb out Dr. D.

"Oh, I don't plan on using the whole thing I only need one thing… Shadow, take the controls and when I give the signal do as we planned," commanded Raven, as he opened the cockpit of his Zoid, and ran under the Storm Sworder. Shadow answered with his usual growls, but minutes later, Raven gave the signal. At the signal the Geno Breaker's pinchers began closing crushing the metal until something fell out… the black box!

"Raven… NO! Everything was based on that box you can't take it," cried Dr. D. as he ran up to Raven. However, the Geno Breaker had taken the Storm Sworder and released it from its vice-like grip, and Shadow had disengaged from the Zoid, and blocked Dr. D. from Raven.

"I don't think so, I just need to add this into my Zoid, and with Shadow's help, I can go back," sneered Raven, but looking into his eyes, Dr. D. saw not only sadness, and fear, but determination as well.

"I will warn you one last time, it is still highly experimental, and if you should fail to install it improperly, the box, and your Zoid, and Shadow will be destroyed Raven," sternly said Dr. D.

"I will not fail," said Raven as he opened up a panel at the Geno Breaker's left leg, and inserted the black box.

"Shadow… it's all up to you now!" commanded Raven, as Shadow flew up into the air into the Zoid itself to allow it to adapt to the new components just added into the system.

"Shadow is everything ready?" asked Raven as he pushed the controls forwards. Shadow merely answered with growls and grunts that would have sounded like that to a normal human, but to Raven it was pure English.

(A/N: Anything that an Organoid says will be italicized.)

"_Everything is ready master,"_ growled Shadow as he finalized all readings of the Geno Breaker's structure.

"Good," replied Raven coldly as he activated the booster on the Zoid to maximum power, "back to the village then, before Van, and his gang catch us!" However, before Raven could even leave the base a monstrous assault hit the Geno Breaker on its left side.

"You're not going anywhere Raven," called out Van, from his damaged Blade Liger.

"I don't think so Van, I've come to close to turn back and quit now!" shouted Raven, his voice full of anger, and malice.

"So be it than…let's nail him Zeke!" called out Van with confidence as the Blade Liger roared extending the blades at the side once more to do battle.

"Too bad, I was hoping to kill you when I got back," said Raven sadly as his Zoid's boosters activatedcausingthe Geno Breaker to hover in midair again. "Shadow! Charge Particle Cannon maximum power, we need to finish this as soon as possible!"

"_We will,"_ angrily roared Shadow, as he poured more of his energy into the Zoid. Finally, both attacks were ready.

"ZEKE!" yelled Van as his Zoid lurched forward gaining speed and closing the distance between the Geno Breaker, and itself.

_"Let's get him!"_ cried Zeke inside the damaged Blade Liger, that was charging toward the Geno Breaker.

"SHADOW, FIRE THE CHARGE PARTICLE BEAM NOW!" screamed Raven fearfully hoping that Van's attack would not neutralize the Charge Particles. The beam of violet, oceanic blue, and pure white headed straight towards the Liger. As it was engulfed, Van had put his shield on, but to no avail. The beam hit the left side of the Liger, but the Liger itself was not destroyed. The blade on the left side had broken from the assault and was sent spinning into the air. It landed right into the left leg of the Geno Breaker. As white light engulfed the entire base, and the sun rose from the darkness of night only two thing were missing, as the smoke cleared… the Geno Breaker, and the Blade Liger, along with the pilots Raven and Van, and their Organoids Zeke and Shadow!

**Author's Note:**

Sorry, I made it sound like someone died, but if you do want someone to die tell me you do, and I will try to put it in the next chapter. I know you read the first chapter before, and it sucked and all, but yes, I changed it, and if you don't like the story still please review, and don't' make it sound so sarcastic… the first one kind of hurt, but I just want some reviews that just tell me what it needs more. I know I had to post this chapter up too, but I only did it because the summary and title didn't change, so I thought what if I put up another chapter? Review please, because it's a great cause to improve my writing technique. Please don't be sarcastic in your review like Deadborder, because that was kind of mean, but it did get my gears going for a while.


	3. Time Flies When you Battle

**Author's note: **

Thanks for all the reviews so far. I am going to take a vacation so the more reviews, I get when I get back, the better the next chapter, so yes keep them coming. Oh, and by the way, yes, I know my writing may be weird sometimes, but I am only thirteen just to let you know. Sorry, fans if you wait too long for the next chapter, but be patient, I will live up to my word unlike some of the other author's who wrote stories and said they would update in a week, and they updated after a year. I will update about two weeks from today ok? Finally, I forgot to mention on my first chapter that I don't own Zoids or anything the idea of time traveling. As long as your story plot is different than mine, you can use the idea. Thanks.

Note: the Hover Cargo isn't at this battle when it happens, just to let you know.

Note: this battle take place in a regular challenge set by Vega Obscura, not a Backdraft battle.

Chapter 3: Time flies, When You Battle

-_In the nearby future of Planet Zi, Zoids are no longer used for warfare or world domination. They are now used in contest to test one's skills in combat._

"Come on Vega, are you going to lose again?" called out a blond warrior egging the warrior who was opposing him to attack.

"Ha, ha, not this time, Bit," Vega shouted back as he pushed the controls forward. The boosters on the back of his Zoid, the Berserk Fury immediately came to life and as it charged Vega unfolded the Charge Particle Cannons on both sides, and opened the mouth of his Zoid.

"Oh, no you don't Vega!" shouted Van fearful that if he did not counter in time, he would be vaporized to nothing. "Do your thing Liger! Strike Laser Claw!" At these words the Liger's claws glowed like the sun, and the chargers at the side of the head folded out collecting energy. While this was happening Vega had stopped the Berserk Fury, and had placed the foot locked down to use all three charge particle Cannons at the same time.

"Ha, ha… Fire Fury!" cried Vega with excitement as he fired the blasts at Bit and the Liger Zero. The Liger Zero jumped as the blast was shot, but Vega had predicted Bit's next move, and had already aimed it at the sky. The Liger predicted Vega's move as well as it activated the boosters of its own accord, jumping over the three beams of violet, and blue light.

"Smooth move, Liger!" a relieved Bit said as the Liger pounced on the Fury, surprising it, and Vega. However, things were not done, as the Berserk Fury twisted its body slightly freeing it from the Liger's grasp. The Berserk Fury finished its move as it twisted the Plasma shooter on its left side and fire a blast that would have taken the Liger's front legs if Bit had not jumped back landing about 35 feet from the Berserk Fury.

"Vega, you've improved quite a bit since last time," exclaimed Bit as sweat poured down his face.

"You, too Bit! You and the Liger have gotten stronger," cried Vega with excitement that if he were visible you could see he was jumping on the edge of his seat waiting for Bit to make a move. However, before even Bit could make a move the area began glowing with white light, and as if being pulled out of their seats, both Vega, and Bit held the controls on their Zoids tighter, and tighter until… the light faded, just like that, faded. The sensation of being pulled from their seats had stopped, and more than that two Zoids now lie in front of them, damaged, but in working order.

"A Blade Liger!" cried Bit with surprise.

"And is that a Geno Breaker?" shouted Vega with glee looking over to the red Zoid that was now kneeling to its right trying to support its left leg. However, from what Bit could see he saw that both Zoids were severely damaged.

"Hey Vega, I think they need some help!" yelled Bit fearing that the lives of the pilots were at jeopardy.

(A/N: Italics mean that an organoid or a judge is speaking)

"_Battle Canceled… Intruders on the battle field… Leave the a…r…e….a…at…. on.." _the judge said as it slumped down, while the capsule itself began confirming system freeze.

"Why is the judge knocked out?" thought Bit, as he ran over to the Blade Liger.

"Hey doc, we have a problem… bring the Hover Cargo as fast as you can!" he yelled as he called back at the Toros base, but no response came except two words… we'll be... with the transmission ending before it finished.

"Damn it," Bit thought as he continued running towards the Blade liger. However, before he even came close enough to the Zoid, a glowing silver object flew from the Zoid and crashed near the sand. At the sight of the glow, Bit stopped the Liger, and opened the cockpit. Jumping out he found what looked like a mechanized baby dinosaur lying on the ground next to the Blade Liger.

"Hey, uh what are you?" whisper Van as he kneeled down next to the magnificent creature. The creature merely grunted from pain as it's chest plates opened up revealing a man.

"Whoa!" gasped Bit looking at the man that had just popped out of this… dinosaur. The man grunted as he laughed weakly and lost conscious.

-Back with Raven.

"Hey mister are you okay in there?" asked a gleeful Vega. However when no response came Vega became suspicious and decided to poke the Zoid with the Berserk Fury's blades.

"Hello?" inquired Vega poking the Geno Breaker's dome shield over and over again. Inside the cockpit, Raven was getting annoyed at the boy.

"That kid may have a good Zoid, but will he stop poking me?" an annoyed Raven thought as he pushed the Geno Breaker's controls harder and harder because the Geno Breaker wouldn't move.

"Shadow are you there!" called out Raven with surprise at how he had forgotten his friend. However, one last poke from the Berserk Fury had toppled the Geno Breaker sending it onto its left side. With Raven in the cockpit and the unexpected surprise, he banged his head into the controls losing conscious. Just as the Geno Breaker fell onto its side a black glow emerged from the heart of the Zoid along with Raven in its arms. Laying his master on the ground gently Shadow than began walking around the unconscious form. As Vega opened the cockpit of his Zoid, and jumped out Shadow growled at the new threat.

"_Get away!"_ he screeched with anger as the boy approached.

"Whoa, what are you!" asked Vega looking at the dragon-like creature that was angrily growling at him. Just as Vega put his hand outward to pet the creature it snapped its jaws revealing sharp metallic teeth.

"You don't have to be so mean," thought Vega as he left and went back over to Bit.

"That thing won't let me near it, Bit," said Vega sad that he couldn't even get close enough to the pilot to help him out.

"Lucky me," thought Bit knowing that if this dinosaur-like creature was awake than he may has lost a few fingers as well. Grasping the man's side with his hand he hauled him upright.

"Hey, are you awake yet?" asked Bit worried at the look on the man's face. The first thing that Bit noticed about the man was he had a red mark on his lower left chin. His hair was stuck up at multiple angles and the back was tied together with a rubber band. With no reply Bit gave up and told Vega to look after him, and went over to the other man. Eyeing the dragon-like creature, he walked up cautiously and as if the it knew what Bit was doing let him pass.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Bit looking at the second man. The second man did not answer, but merely grunted in pain.

"Well, at least he responded," thought Bit relieve.

"Hey Vega, lets get them back to the Toro's base ok?" called out Bit with urgent in his tone.

"Ok, which Zoid do you want to take back?" asked Vega eyeing the Geno Breaker.

"We don't have to move them, the Hover Cargo is on its way here," replied Bit rolling his eyes, as he thought, where are they? Minutes later, they heard the sound of the transporter, and from Bit's radio system a call from Jamie.

"We're here Bit, where are the Zoid?" asked Jamie. However, other voices filled the question as Brad and Leena saw the Zoids.

"Is that Leon?" asked Leena a bit confused at this point.

"No Leena, Leon's Blade Liger is red, not blue, and topping that we just found a Geno Breaker," cried Brad victoriously thinking of how much he could sell the Zoid to make a profit.

"Jamie, get those Zoids in the Hover Cargo as fast as you can!" yelled Doc urgently, "Bit, get the pilots in right now!"

"One step ahead of you, doc," he shouted as he motioned for the creatures to pick up their owners and follow him. As the creatures entered the Hover Cargo shouts erupted around as everyone saw the creatures.

"Bit!" cried Jamie pointing at the black one.

"Those…." screamed Leena in surprise.

"Are," gulped Brad worried that if he said the wrong thing they would kill him.

"ORGANOIDS!" yelled Doc with glee.

"What are Organoids?" asked Bit looking confused. However, Bit's question was not answered as the man with raven coloredhair the regained conscious.

"Where am I?" he asked, but than he blacked out once more.

End of Chapter

**Author's note:**

Review Please. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and if I forgot from any of my chapters, I don't own Zoids. So please, if you did not read this, than I'm sorry… really am. As a side note, I will not write as fast as I use to seeing I don't get many reviews, so the more I get the faster I will write.


End file.
